1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust system and, in particular, to an exhaust system for motorcycles for performance applications such as off road racing.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Standard motorcycle exhaust systems include sound reducing mufflers which usually have a casing with internal baffles to provide a tortuous pathway for the exhaust gases to reduce the decibels and staccato racket of the engine. While the original equipment manufacturer's exhaust systems provide very significant reduction in sound intensity, that sound reduction is accompanied by a reduction in performance because of the back pressure the exhaust system places on the motorcycle engine.
When motorcycles are used in off-road applications such as racing and sport riding, it is fairly common to replace the original equipment mufflers with exhaust systems that have a greatly reduced back pressure, thereby achieving maximum performance from the engine. Additionally, it is desirable to enhance the sound of the engine from a staccato noise to a more even, resonant sound.
Glass pack mufflers have been used in various automotive applications such as hot rods. The conventional automotive glass pack muffler is a cylindrical canister which surrounds a portion of the exhaust pipe with the annulus between the exhaust pipe and the canister packed with fiber glass.